


Dangerous Girl

by relinquish_one_bullet



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquish_one_bullet/pseuds/relinquish_one_bullet
Summary: I've been writing a lot of self indulgent bullshit and I'm not about to stop anytime soon, sorry. Also, for Anissa. With love. x





	Dangerous Girl

**1.**

“Push them back!” Danse yelled over the firefight, a barrel on his left exploding into flames 

The feral in front of him growled, an incomprehensible jabber of instinctual noises of protest. Probably protesting the loss of a limb now spurting blood on the steps of the police station. Although you never could tell with these monsters, no longer human, radiated to the point of abomination. 

Danse shot through its chest, finally laying the feral down dead against the broken concrete. He focused his attention on the three or four ferals pouring in through the barricades now, trying to ignore the pained groans of his fallen comrades behind him. 

“Don’t let them breech the door!” He shoved a feral away, shooting it once in the leg, the chest, the head 

It took too much ammo to put these creatures down. 

And then two ferals leapt up, slamming into him with unnatural force. His laser rifle slammed out of his hands to the ground and the ferals fought to slice into him, to exact revenge for their fallen brothers as he crumped to the ground. 

_“Flank them!”_

He barely lifted his head in time to see her: a blur of cropped, dark hair and war paint, lighting up the night with a homemade laser rifle. The man beside her followed her orders and she led the way into the fight, slicing through ferals easily. 

When the courtyard cleared and he could breathe again, Danse stood, facing the new, potential ally wearily. 

“You seem to be doing all right for a civilian.” He holstered his fallen laser rifle as she ran a hand through her dark hair 

“I’m no civilian.” She seemed offended; “I served as an army medic during the Sino-American War.” 

“That…that was more than 200 years ago.” Danse replied, baffled

“It’s a long story.” 

He’d have believed the Commonwealth chewed her up, spit her out, and she grew like a weed in this radioactive wasteland had she not met his gaze in that moment with a hard determination he’d yet to see in this place. 

Those eyes. Something about them hinted that this world was just as foreign to her as it was to him; perhaps she was just better as adapting. But she was certainly nothing like anyone he’d ever met before. 

“It’ll have to wait. If you’re interested in helping, I won’t turn away a friendly gun. Our position is compromised as it is and we’re running low on allies.” Danse stated, glancing back at Scribe Haylen

“All right.” The stranger in front of him seemed to wear a constant, almost invisible smirk that intrigued him as much as it made him uncomfortable, “Just lead the way, boss.” 

“Paladin Danse.” He held out his hand in his first formal meeting in this godforsaken place 

“Artemis.” She shook his hand tight and then nodded over to the man accompanying her, “Preston.” 

He nodded but didn’t say a word, just eyed Danse suspiciously. He wasn’t the first in the area to rely solely on rumors heard about The Brotherhood and he wouldn’t be the last. Danse took another moment to try to get a read on her, to make sure he wasn’t setting himself up for another ambush with a stranger he knew nothing about.

“Let’s get moving.” Danse led the way

“Gladly.”

 

**2.**

“I stand by my decision, sir.” Danse stood very still, meeting Maxson’s gaze with hardened seriousness 

Artemis stood to the side, her line of red face paint across the bridge of her nose and black paint creeping up her neck setting her apart from the rest of the faces on the Prydwen. Maxson seemed to be evaluating her, eyeing her up and down without comment. To Artemis’ credit, she looked neither embarrassed nor particularly put off by the display. 

“I trust your judgment, Paladin.” Maxon stated, “From now on, you will be instated as a knight, working under Paladin Danse.” 

She nodded, her bright eyes flashing as lightning struck behind them. Danse felt only a twinge of annoyance at having another under his wing. And a twinge of something else. 

To be honest, since he’d first worked with her at the Cambridge Police Station, she’d made things fuzzy, made him second-guess his commands. He’d felt guilt, when a knight fell or a plan didn’t come together, but he’d never felt this sort of apprehension before. 

Her life in his hands. 

It felt heavier than the others he commanded somehow, more fragile. When he followed her through The Prydwen, watching her interact with the other members of The Brotherhood, he felt a twinge of fear invade his heart. Not to say she wasn’t capable, he hadn’t seen a soldier so skilled in a very long time.

“So…this mine?” She gestured to the empty cot she’d been assigned and he nodded, “Where’s yours?” 

“Here.” He sat down on the bed beside hers, separated by a small table

She looked openly relieved and he had to look away. Despite feeling somewhat vulnerable around her all the time, he felt ten fold that outside his armor. It needed repairs though and here in The Prydwen they were safe.

“How’s your arm?” She asked after a moment, sitting down to unlace her boots 

“A little sore.” Danse shrugged, “I’ll survive.”

“Let me take a look at it.” 

He froze, apprehensive, but didn’t fight her when she sat down beside him on his own bunk. She rolled his sleeve up, checking beneath a bandage on his forearm and crinkling her nose at the mess underneath. 

“Looks fucking terrible.” 

In the next moment she was dragging over a small bag of medical supplies and began working on him before he could protest. She cleaned the wound, a burn from a Molotov cocktail, and then began redressing his arm. 

For someone so adept with a shotgun, her fingers were surprisingly soft, her grip gentle. Her fingertips barely grazed his skin but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She was practiced in this, like it was second nature, and he felt more at ease by the time she tied a bandage around the top to keep everything in place. 

“I’m going to wash up.” She dropped off her bag, “Don’t run off without me.” 

He merely rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots and swinging his legs over the side of the bunk. Most of the other people around him were stepping into similar roles, bunking down for the night. He gently ran his fingers down the bandage, staring at the ceiling so far away. He’d finally closed his eyes when he heard her rustling her belongings, stowing bags and medical supplies and caps under her bunk. 

She glanced over at him sheepishly and he was caught by how different she looked with no face paint, no dirt or grime or blood. Her skin was a soft porcelain, dark freckles dotting across her nose and cheekbones. There was a white splotch under her right eye, a scar from some sort of burn she didn’t like to talk about, and a thin, silvery line down her lip from a raider he’d witnessed himself. 

“Goodnight.” Her voice was quiet, barely there as she lied down and pulled blankets over the top of herself

The lights in The Prydwen, at least in this area, were powering down with a soft hiss. Soon, they were blanketed in relative darkness, only emergency lights in this sector staying on. When he was certain her eyes were closed, he turned on his side to face her; watched her slow breathing, her relaxed expression when her eyes closed. 

“Goodnight.” It felt unnatural to say, but he said it anyway

 

**3.**

The past is a funny thing and his felt funnier still: disjointed and blurry at the best of times and flat out blank at the worst. Still, the memories that stood out, the ones that burned brightest, were the ones he kept locked away to himself. 

Until now. 

He felt himself spilling over, wanting to tell her more. She merely sat beside him quietly, big brown eyes searching his face with the patience only a mother would know. He sometimes couldn’t meet her gaze, not really, for fear of being swallowed whole. 

But he felt better talking to her, telling her things he’d never told anyone else. She listened, didn’t judge, and every once and a while he’d catch a glimpse of a smile ghost across her face. 

It scared him how much he wanted that smile, how he craved it. 

“I’ve seen soldiers come and go. Some were brave, some were honest, some were even heroic. But I’ve never called any of them a friend.” He glanced over at her easy expression, “Until now.” 

She grinned, bumping against him softly with her shoulder. She’d mentioned along the way how it made him seem more human, more approachable, with his power armor off at camp. So he’d inadvertently been working on it a lot more, walking around in civilian attire when he was around her. 

Now, sitting side by side in the growing dusk, there was a strange sort of kinship he’d never felt before growing between them. She nudged the edge of the cooking pit with the toe of her boot, waiting impatiently for whatever indigenous meat she’d hunted to cook fully. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Danse.” She smirked and his chest tightened, “Now maybe you’ll start carrying your share of the supplies when we’re out.” 

She was joking, always joking, but there was something fundamentally comfortable about it. She bumped her knee against his with a laugh, some joke at his expense that he only half comprehended, his mind in a fog. Still, he managed to smile nonetheless, watching her, entranced. 

“You know she won’t disappear, even if you stop staring at her.” His eyes snapped to MacCready, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face 

Danse would have punched him in that moment if Artemis wasn’t there to diffuse the situation. She merely laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing a jab in MacCready’s direction that Danse didn’t even hear. 

“Ouch my ego.” MacCready pressed a hand over his heart dramatically before wandering away to walk the decaying streets of Sanctuary Hills 

It was quiet for a few moments, the crackling of the fire keeping them cemented in place as the sky grew darker and darker. Finally she sighed, running a hand through her hair and glancing over at him with one eye open. 

“You’re allowed to stare a little, if you want.” 

The grin that spread across her face made his spine tingle unnaturally but he played it off by juvenilely throwing a rock at her. She laughed at the display, at the soft blush that was creeping up his neck, and then scooted herself closer so their legs and shoulders were touching. 

 

**4.**

He crashed through the doorway, praying for once it really was as abandoned as it looked. Artemis whimpered at the sudden movement but didn’t move in his arms, her hand pressed to her side. 

He managed to set her down gently and then barricaded the door against the band of super mutants that were no doubt tracking them now. He scanned the room but the building was mostly caved in except for this room and they were most definitely alone. 

In the next moment he was stepping out of his armor, using that to barricade the door further, and collapsing to his knees at her side. She shivered, opening her eyes to stare up at him. He’d never seen this expression cross her face; such fear, such helplessness. 

“You’re ok.” The words barely made their way past his lips as he frantically searched through their bags for medicine and bandages 

“Danse.” Her voice sounded far away, weak, and his frenzied search intensified

“It’s ok.” 

“ _Danse_.” 

“Just breathe.” He cut her off again, fumbling with a stimpak 

“Am I going to die?” Timid, whispering, it barely sounded like her 

“No.” He answered too quickly but he didn’t care 

“If I die…Danse…please keep looking for him.” She shuddered as he lined the stimpak up, “Please.”

“You’re not going to die, Artemis.” He gritted his teeth, “You’re not going to die.” 

One, two, three doses. Her fingers crunched into fists at the hit of adrenaline, her back spasming. He wasn’t a doctor, he wasn’t a scribe, this was so far outside his scope. He felt entirely ill prepared and yet his body was moving mechanically, going through the motions. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t lose her. 

His hands shook as he wrestled a dressing free from the package. He pushed her blood soaked hand away before realizing she was wearing that goddamn corset she was so attached to. There was too much blood, she was losing too much blood. He racked his mind for everything he’d learned, everything The Brotherhood had taught him. 

“I…I have to…” He motioned towards the zipper and she nodded

In less than a moment he’d unzipped the corset and exposed the wound on her side. Thankfully she was wearing a bra but she was still bare, more so than he’d ever seen her. 

“We’ve got to talk about your armor choices in the future.” He mumbled through his teeth and she nearly grinned but it turned quickly into a grimace

Pressing firmly, he tried his best to stop the bleeding and then tied a bandage tight around her. It took two more blood soaked rags, a coagulant powder and another stimpak before the bleeding finally got under control. 

“Everything’s fine.” He whispered, “It’s going to be ok.” 

“Who’re you trying to convince?” 

When he glanced up, a smirk crossed her features and relief flooded over him like waves. He wrapped another bandage around her and then propped her up against the wall to drink some water. Her color was starting to come back, little by little, but she remained tender and shivering all the same, looking exhausted like she’d just been through war and back. 

“You should go back. Tell Scribe Haylen what we found.” She mumbled after a moment, her eyelids drooping

“I’m not leaving you here if that’s what you’re suggesting.” 

“I won’t be able to walk…”

“Then we’ll wait until you can.” He retorted, ending the discussion 

When she leaned back against the wall, able to steady herself on her own, he made a more thorough sweep of the room and barricaded a half open window he hadn’t noticed before in his panic. By the time he made it back to her, her eyes were closing and her arms were wrapped tight around herself. 

“When’d it get so cold?” She was trying to joke but it fell flat somehow 

The building was empty, save for a broken table and some debris: certainly nothing to use as a blanket, and if she went into shock he’d never get her back around. So Danse did the only thing he could think of: he leaned back against the wall and then dragged her to him. 

Artemis froze, rigid for a moment as he dutifully put her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. In the next moment she pressed tighter, her face against his neck. She curled up as much as she could without hurting herself.

He knew he’d given her too many stims when she began toying with his collar, her mind fuzzy and her body overcompensating for the drugs in her system. He’d seen it happen plenty of times to soldiers on the Prydwen, high off medicine that was keeping them alive before they tumbled into the abyss of unconsciousness. 

Her fingertips, soft, delicate, traced over the stubble on his chin and he leaned his head back against the wall, unable to help himself, unable to make her stop. For those few moments, with her exploring his chin and neck and shoulders, he thought his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest. 

“Don’t ever leave, Danse.” She whispered it and her lips brushed against his neck 

Electricity shot through him and his fingers bunched into the back of her still open corset automatically. He swallowed, hoping she would fall asleep soon, hoping he could wrestle his body back to normalcy.

“I won’t.” His voice was choked and any other time he would have been embarrassed by it 

She grabbed one of his hands, pulling it forward to trace over the back, the prominent veins, the military manicured nails. Every part of him was tingling at the sensation. She brought his hand down, to her uninjured side, pressed his palm against her smooth skin and sighed like it brought some kind of relief.

She pressed herself closer, dragging her nose down his neck while her fingers dragged through his hair. His breathing felt staggered, shallow when she was this close. He imagined this was natural to her, being sensual, but it was different for him, different because it was her. He’d been with women before but never anyone he’d had real feelings for. Not like this.

“Promise?” She managed to pull her head away, meeting his gaze and swaying very slightly in the dark 

She leaned in very slightly and her nose brushed against his own. He was holding his breath, he couldn’t remember when he started, but he felt lightheaded now. He swallowed again, gently pulling his palm from her side and resting it against her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand on the contact and he brushed stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. 

“Promise.” He whispered, watching her carefully 

She seemed appeased by that because soon after she tucked her head against his shoulder and neck and her hand fell limply onto his leg. He breathed a sigh of relief as she finally fell asleep, keeping his hand on the side of her head to keep her in place. 

He closed his eyes, allowed himself another moment of weakness, a moment of relief, and pressed his face into her hair. He didn’t realize he was crying until the first and only couple of tears splashed down on her cheek, almost waking her. 

 

**5.**

This wasn’t happening. 

It felt like the world was closing in on him in the tiny bunker, his vision blurring in and out. Sometimes, standing here by himself, he wondered if perhaps he’d been wrong. It wasn’t possible that all the things he believed about himself, all the thoughts he’d ever had…all lies. All fabricated. 

He didn’t realize he was pacing the room until he heard shots and stopped himself. They were coming to kill him. He closed his eyes for a moment, quelled the manufactured fear that rose up in his chest. The immediate panic had left. Now he was left with a dull numbness ringing between his ears. 

“Danse?” 

No. 

_No, no, no._

He could barely look at her, his head pounding. Why would Maxson send her? Of all people? When he finally met her gaze he crumbled, unsure what emotions he saw swirling there. 

“I really wish you would have just told me.” She whispered, holstering her gun 

“If I had known, I might have.” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You have to believe me, I had no idea.” 

They were silent for a moment and he realized she came alone. He preferred it that way, for his only friend to be the one who witnessed his death. She would make sure it was quick, painless. She was far too compassionate and he didn’t deserve an ounce of it. 

“The Brotherhood is right…technology…whatever I am…I shouldn’t have free will or memories or thoughts. That’s how all this started, how the world came to be what it is now. I need to be the example, not the exception.” 

“You can’t seriously be asking me…”

“You know it’s the right thing to do.” He retorted and his voice held more confidence than he really felt 

“I can’t kill you, Danse.” She replied and her face screwed up into such helplessness that he nearly broke 

“Artemis please…”

“Danse, listen to me.” She took a step forward, “Everything you’ve ever done for The Brotherhood, every emotion you’ve ever had…those aren’t manufactured by some circuit board. You’re just as human as anyone else.” 

“How can you say that? You know what I am, what I’m capable of. I’m not any better than The Institute or the abominations we’re fighting against.” Danse replied, crossing his arms 

“Of course you are.” The edge was back in her voice, exasperated, “And quite frankly, sitting here waiting for someone to finish you off is a waste. You’ve done so much, given so much of yourself. It doesn’t matter to me what’s under the armor…I know what’s inside you already.” 

He went to open his mouth, to disagree with her, but she silenced him with a glare that set his teeth together. She’d never looked at him this way, never been so angry and disappointed with him. It was so like her though, passionate to a fault. Already tears were rising in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could deny her, looking like that. 

She took a step forward, grabbing his hand and pressing it tightly beneath her shirt, to the scar that still graced her side. It felt like lightning against his fingertips and the sensation was enough to shock him into silence. 

“In case you forgot, you saved my life.” She kept his hand pressed to her side, “You _saved_ me.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, a strange feeling rippling through his body. When he finally opened his eyes again she was staring right at him, her jaw clenched. When she let go of his hand he brushed his thumb against the mark, the only reminder of that terrible night, before he pulled away again. 

“I’m not going to kill you, Danse.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement she dared him to challenge. It was silent between them for a moment and in that moment he gave in. He sighed, his shoulders slumping before he slowly nodded.

“You’re right. I can’t believe I…to ask you to do this…” He looked down at the floor, “I’m sorry, Artemis. I should have never put you in this position to begin with.”

A single tear tripped over her lashes and splashed down her cheek. He stepped forward, pausing only for a moment before wiping it away with his thumb. She didn’t flinch away like he thought she might, just slowly raised her head to meet his stare. 

“If I leave the Commonwealth I should be safe, I don’t think The Brotherhood will follow.” 

“You’re sure?” Artemis seemed relieved all the same, “I could still use your help.” 

“I’d only be a burden with The Brotherhood hunting me. I won’t let them hunt you too.” He replied 

She nodded, and then managed a small smile. He felt lighter, like perhaps the whole of the world wasn’t smashing down on him just yet. She took another step closer, closing the gap, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed him into a hug he was all but unprepared for.

Still, his arms found their way around her of their own accord and they stayed there too long, wrapped up together in relief and hope and comfort. When a few stray tears trickled from her chin to his neck, he hugged her tighter and felt the vice grip of guilt tightening around his gut. How could he have been so cruel? 

Soon, she was leading the way out of the bunker, wanting to be the one to send him off. He almost thought she would follow after him, make sure he got to the edge of the Commonwealth safely, and he deftly planned how he would stop her, how he would keep her safe here. 

But Maxson changed those plans. When Danse saw him waiting outside the bunker, he suddenly wasn’t sure of anything anymore, his body going rigid and his mind blank. Until she stepped in front of him, cutting off Maxson’s path and daring a confrontation. 

In that moment, he was certain that whatever he was feeling had nothing to do with circuitry. 

 

**6.**

He paced, rubbing the back of his neck. It was hopeless, ridiculous. Why would he even acknowledge the thought? 

He’d finally talked himself out of it, planning his escape, when she walked through the door, flustered, carrying a box of ammo to be sorted. He grabbed the box from her without a second thought, putting it on the table. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here.” She was breathless from the stairs, “But…if you wanna help.” 

She smiled sheepishly and sank into a chair with a sigh. He followed her like a moth to light and sat down in the chair beside her. 

“Of course.” 

He was happy to have something to do with his hands. They spent a few minutes sorting in silence, going through the box slowly and carefully, before she leaned back and appraised him. 

“So…did you need something?” She broke the silence first, forever bold, always the one to take the first step

“I…yes.” He stammered and forced himself to look up at her, “I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me. It’s been…difficult…coming to terms with what I am…”

“ _Who_ you are.” She corrected easily, going back to sorting through the ammo

He smiled slightly. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” He admitted 

“Sure you would have.” She shrugged, “But I’m happy to help. I care about you a great deal you know?” 

It was so easy for her, so natural. She seemed at ease, even now, sitting so close to him. He swallowed, unsurprised to find his throat dry, his tongue too big for his mouth.

“I uh…that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He said slowly and she finally stopped working on the ammo, glancing up at him with those big brown eyes

“Yeah?” 

“I just…I’ve come to care about you. A lot. I’m honestly not sure what I’d do without you sometimes.” The back of his neck was burning, his hands fidgeting hard in his lap 

“You won’t have to find out.” She retorted happily, giving him a small smile 

He wondered if it would be easier if she was her natural, smartass self. She was being far too kind, too patient. He swallowed again, biting the inside of his lip and trying again. 

“Look what I’m trying to say…is that I’ve never felt this way about someone before. And I know I’m just a machine and you could never…”

“Could never what?” A flame of indignation shot through her, “Could never care for you? Want to be with you? Love you?”

He was silent for a moment, staring down at the ground. It was too much, too much to ask for and too much to hear. But she was his grounding to the rest of the world, the reason he was still here to begin with. He forced himself to have the courage. 

“Artemis…do you?” He asked after a moment, barely glancing up, “Love me, that is.” 

He could hear the chair scraping as she stood. He saw her boots, standing directly in front of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at her, to face what very well could have been the worst rejection of his life. 

She didn’t give him much of a choice though. She hooked her fingers under his chin, bringing his attention to her. For a moment he thought she was going to say something, the way her mouth parted ever so slightly, but then she was leaning down and pressing her lips against his. 

It took him a moment to respond, a moment for his brain to short circuit and then reboot. And then he had his hands in her hair, holding her close. She straddled his hips, sitting down in his lap, their lips still connected. 

Everything was firing off at once, he could barely keep up. She had her hands on either side of his face, keeping him there in front of her, her lips making short work of his nervous system. She bit his bottom lip, sucking gently, and then her tongue invaded his mouth. 

He nearly moaned, his hands sliding down her back to rest on her hips, pulling her close, as close as possible. When she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his own, they were both panting slightly. She leaned down and kissed him gently once more, a small smile on her lips. 

“Of course I love you.” She breathed

He smiled at that, infinitely lighter, and then picked her up and carried her to the bed. His hands were at her shirt next, peeling it over her head before he leaned down to chart his way across her body with his lips. He couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t taste her fast enough. 

Her fingers threaded through his hair at his quickened pace, her back arching slightly. He used it to his advantage, sliding his hands under her back and holding her there against his mouth. Her pants were the next to go and he shed his shirt in the next moment. 

They took less than a second to admire one another, perhaps to secretly compare scars, to pretend they were less self-conscious than they really were, before Danse was diving into her again. This time he was at her neck, gentle, enveloping her from above. 

His kisses were light, gentle, more so than she imagined they would be, but they made her toes curl nonetheless. He wanted to see every piece of her, taste every inch. She didn’t seem to mind, the way she opened up for him and let him do whatever he wanted. How long had he dreamed of this? How many nights, pent up and alone, had he stared at the ceiling and felt his body hum with anticipation, with want? 

He didn’t know. He was just thankful to have her here now. 

He kissed and licked his way down, sinking into her so easily, naturally. He held her legs open as he licked his way between her folds, relishing in the sounds she made. She shivered against him when he picked up the pace, a hand threading into his hair. 

“Danse…I…” Her voice was higher than it normally was and her legs pulsed beneath his hands

He dragged it out as long as he could, slowing down and speeding up at the exact intervals to keep her hanging onto the edge. Finally, when her entire body was taut and sweat was beginning to bead along her forehead and down her spine, he let her topple over the edge into orgasm. 

She nearly screamed and he wondered, momentarily, if the rest of the camp could hear them. He didn’t care, the thought left as quickly as it came, and he focused back on her again. 

She pressed into his face one last time and then collapsed back against the bed, spent. He crawled up to her, basking in the afterglow, in her half lidded eyes. He smiled, turning over on his back and letting her curl around him. 

Already she was half asleep and he didn’t mind in the slightest. He kept her pressed against him, the first time they’d ever fallen asleep truly in each others arms. It felt perfect to him, right. He pressed his face into her hair again and sighed, relaxing for the first time in what felt like days, weeks. She loved him too. That’s all that mattered. 

 

**7.**

“How can you say that?” She crashed past him, flinging a pot down in the kitchen 

“Because it’s the _truth_.” He replied, just as heated 

They were alone, thankfully, camped out in one of the newer settlements that wasn’t ready for habitation quite yet. Artemis had spent most of her morning setting up turrets along the edge of this particular house, the only one really standing, and then most of the afternoon cleaning it out. 

She turned in the kitchen, hand on her hip, and he knew she was ready to fight about this for as long as it took. He wasn’t sure he had quite the stamina, not tonight, not after hunting and building an armor stand just off the kitchen on the porch. 

“All I’m saying is I don’t think you should be helping these… _people_.” He tried to backtrack but it was too late 

“Those people are the same as you, whether you want to admit it or not!” She retorted

“They’re nothing like me!” It was his turn to feel the streak of anger that seemed to pulse within her, “I was raised by The Brotherhood, I know the importance of eradicating synthetic life even if that meant…”

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Hear. It.” She spat, “I’m getting really tired of the whole we’d be better off without machines, even if you have to kill me to make it a reality, speech.” 

“Artemis the whole reason we’re in this mess is because of AI technology. Synthetics. The _Institute_.” 

“If you’re so against The Institute, you should _want_ to help the synths trying to escape.” She replied, crossing her arms

“Well I don’t.” He replied simply, raising his eyebrows slightly in defiance 

She didn’t take the bait. Instead, she stormed past him, walking out onto the porch. But she’d started this argument; she’d nearly gotten herself killed not even a day before trying to rescue some know-nothing synth from a group of coursers, and he wasn’t going to let it go.

“You cannot keep throwing yourself in harms way to protect something that isn’t even human.” He chased her to the porch but didn’t need to because she twirled at the comment, eyes set into glares

“Not even humans?” She hissed, “Then what the fuck does that make you, Danse?” 

His mouth opened but no words came out. Up until this point, they’d tiptoed around talking about him, about what he’d found out. She tried her best to make him see that it didn’t matter, that to her he _was_ human, and that had been enough. Now he wasn’t sure. 

“I…don’t know.” He began 

She looked like she was going to apologize, her mouth opening very slightly and her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment but he cut her off. 

“You nearly got yourself killed yesterday.” He felt his military presence returning, his leader-like attitude, and she glared again, “You need to prioritize.” 

“And how exactly should I do that?” She asked sarcastically, a bitter grin making it’s way around her face though the situation was anything but funny 

“Synths come last.” He replied with a shrug, “You have more important things to focus on.”

“What I focus on is none of your business.” 

“It is my business when you try over and over again to get yourself killed for nothing!” He took a step forward and she took one back, standing between the rough edges of the armor stand with another glare 

“And what exactly did you gain from going against three coursers yesterday? A synth who didn’t even know her name? Who was completely helpless and will rely on The _Railroad_ for everything?” 

“It’s better than letting her die.” Artemis hissed, “I’ll gladly put myself in harms way if it means…”

“Well I won’t!” He exploded, stepping forward 

In less than a moment he had her hooked to the armor stand by her wrists, dangling with her feet barely touching the ground. They both stared at each other, unsure how it had even happened. Danse looked almost frightened and the mood shifted down a few notches. 

But that was the root of the issue wasn’t it? He’d come to care for her, love her, and now everything she did he had to question, had to make sure it was safe. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t. 

She glanced up at her locked wrists with a curious expression and when she met his gaze again he wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling. She dragged her feet up, testing the strength of the bonds, and then faced him with a determined expression. He could still feel his emotions pulsing beneath the surface, despite standing here yelling at one another. He was certain she was still frustrated too. 

“Well if you’re going to punish me, you’d best get on with it before I break out of here and kick your ass.” 

And just like that she ignited the fire within him again. He took a step forward, lacing her short hair through his fingertips and crushing her mouth against his own. 

He half expected her to fight him, to push him away with her hanging feet, but she didn’t. She kissed him back with the same urgency, the same coiled up fear winding around her. 

He stepped between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, dragging him closer, reminding him she was never truly helpless and he was never fully in control. He loved that about her. 

He kissed her again, teeth scraping against her bottom lip, and then pulled her hair back to expose her throat. He kissed and sucked his way down to the collar of her shirt, wallowing in the breathy noises she made along the way. 

Her corset was the first thing to go, unzipped and then the sleeves untied so that it fell to the ground around her. His fingers pulled out of her hair and ran along her sides, gently teasing her, tickling her. His mouth was on hers again, tongue invading and tasting her.

He unhooked her bra, fingertips tracing along her sensitive, smooth skin. She squeezed her legs tighter and brought them closer together as her bra fell away and she was truly exposed. He twisted her perked nipples, earning a groan, and then licked his way down to the edge of her pants, disentangling himself in the process. 

“Danse.” Her voice was hoarse already but he wasn’t in the mood to listen anymore; she’d started this and he was going to finish it, his way

He unbuttoned her jeans, tearing them down with her boots until she stood in just her panties, tiny and lacy and black. He stood back for a moment to admire her, to watch the blood rush to her chest, flushing her. He peeled his shirt off in the next moment and then stepped up to her again. 

She wrapped her legs around him again, skin to skin, and it took everything in him not to make a sound, not to let her know just how much control she still had in these moments. Still, she smirked against his mouth, all-knowing, and he punished her by pulling at her hair again. 

The word “punished” flashed through his head but he knew this wasn’t real punishment. It was a release, for both of them, an end to an argument they didn’t even need to have in the first place. This was how she liked it, out of control and dominated, and he liked whatever she did. 

He caught her chin between his thumb and fingers, smashing her cheeks in slightly to form her lips into the perfect pucker. She blinked, her wide eyes staring up at him. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” His voice rumbled, deep and precise and she nodded vigorously 

“Say it.” He squeezed her mouth tighter and then released so she could move her lips 

“I’ll be your good girl.” Her voice was sweet like sugar, dripping, but not nearly desperate enough

He slipped his hand between them, toying with the edge of her panties and then dragging them down to pool at her feet. He was teasing her next, brushing just enough to frustrate her. She tried to hook her legs, keep them around him but he shook his head and pushed them back down. 

“Don’t move.” He commanded, it came easily to him, bossing her around 

She bit her lip as he continued, the pads of his fingers just barely touching her. His lips were on her neck again, biting down when she least expected it and dragging a throaty growl from deep in her chest. 

“Danse…” Her voice was beginning to take on that edge he loved, nearly begging; it was hard to make her beg 

“No sounds.” He brought his hand away, pressing a finger to her lips, “Don’t make a sound.” 

She nodded and welcomed his fingers as he stuck them into her mouth. His hand was between her legs again in the next moment, more purposeful. Already she was biting her lip, her head hanging back and her eyes crunched closed. He watched her feet tip toe back and forth, trying to find purchase on the ground to hold her still but it was no use. 

When her legs began to shake, when she was close and her mouth was beginning to tremble, he pulled away completely and watched her rag doll body collapse in protest. 

“Only when I give you permission.” He replied to her pleading eyes and she nodded, her fingers curling into fists 

He peeled his pants away and then stepped between her legs again. This time he welcomed her legs around his waist, his fingers biting into her hips and holding her steady. The first thrust sent a strangled noise from her mouth that she desperately tried to stifle.

Deep inside her, he paused, bringing a hand to weave through her hair and bring her to his lips again. Gentle. A reminder. 

Then he moved out and back in, slowly picking up the pace. Her head was thrown back again and the shackles on her wrists rattled with every moment. He could feel her legs pulsing, could feel the emotion mount. 

“Danse…can I…” She was breathless

“Beg.” Was his only response, slamming into her 

She whimpered, her eyes closing tight. There was a moment when he thought she might ignore the command completely, her eyes were already starting to glaze with pleasure. So he stopped and she cried out, rattling the shackles louder. 

“Please.” She hissed the word, “Danse, _please_.” 

Her voice was at that tone and quality that could have made him cum in an instant, had he let himself. He started his motions again, more aware of himself this time, more focused on prolonging the feeling. She moaned and he let her, he wanted to hear her. When he was back to speed her legs clenched suddenly and she met his gaze. 

“Cum.” He whispered, kissing her neck and pressing her closer to him 

And she did. She unraveled right there in his arms, shaking terribly and whimpering words that didn’t make sense. Her entire frame trembled as she came down and he paused his movements, held her close to him. 

When he pulled away, her glossed expression faded and she gave him a small smile. Already sweat was beginning to bloom on her brow, and on his as well, and the muscles in her arms twitched expectantly. 

With one hand he undid the shackles, letting her collapse into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck, pressing her lips to his suddenly. He brought her into the kitchen, smearing whatever was on the table to the floor. Then suddenly he turned her around, pressing her hips against the table and relining up behind her. 

The new angle was enough to make her cry out, her fingers reaching above her head, trying to find something to hold onto. She was satisfied by the other end of the table, her knuckles white from how hard she held onto it. His own gripped against her hips, pulling himself backwards and forwards. His head hung back, shots of electricity pumping through him with every movement. 

He wouldn’t last like this, he knew he wouldn’t, but his mind was cloudy now, his movements sporadic. He grunted, biting down hard to clench his teeth, to hold on a little while longer. She moaned his name, backing further into him, and he was done for. 

A few more movements and he came, groaning, before collapsing halfway on top of her. She didn’t move, just breathed heavily, her eyes closed. When he finally pulled away and let her stand her legs were shaky and she gave a gasping laugh, holding onto his arms. 

He picked her up again, easily, taking the stairs to the only bedroom they’d cleared out since getting here. On the bed, still naked and now bruised, she looked every bit of gorgeous. He lied down beside her, propping his head up on one hand, and using the other to trace over her sensitive skin. 

“I’m sorry, for what I said.” She whispered, opening her eyes to glance up at him, a frown spreading across her mouth

“You don’t need to apologize.” He replied and she reached up to brush fingertips against his cheek and chin

He caught her hand in his, pressed her palm to his mouth, laying gentle kisses, reminders of how much he cared for her. After everything was said and done, she was what mattered most. 

“I…I know you want to save everyone. And I love that about you, your compassion, your strength.” He kept her hand pressed against his cheek and sighed, “I worry about you, Artemis. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

She turned, curling up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her and lied on his back. The fingertips of one hand were still exploring his exposed skin, tracing along the jutting bones, the muscles, the patches of hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Danse.” She replied, her lips brushing against his neck, “But…I’ll be more careful.” 

“Promise?” He imagined everything they’d gone through, the trials that were ahead, and still a warmth seeped into his belly to rest comfortably

“Promise.” He could feel her grin and he squeezed her tight 

It was still the end of the world, everything collapsing around them in intervals, but it was enough. She was enough. 

A gentle rain began outside, pattering against the ancient roof above them. No leaks, that was a relief, and the rain always brought about a strange, calm quality in Artemis and so he didn’t mind it nearly so much as he used to. 

He kept her wrapped in his arms until her breathing was slow, steady. She mumbled his name in her sleep, as she often did now, and he smiled into her hair. Whatever he was feeling, however complicated it was for him to feel it, he was thankful. With her, he needn’t doubt the future. With her, it always looked bright.


End file.
